


Bicycle Clip Hat

by mashmash



Series: Whatever Wikipedia Tells Me To Write, I Do It [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Awkward Flirting, Bicycles, Businessman Hyunwoo, Fluff, Helmets, Kid Hyungwon, M/M, No really im not kiddin, Wikipedia made me write this, humor-ish, kid Jooheon, teacher hoseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashmash/pseuds/mashmash
Summary: When Lee Jooheon gives you helmets, you don't question it, you just use it as a lame excuse to date his brother. I guess.





	Bicycle Clip Hat

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally a joke. 
> 
> a huge ass challenge joke.
> 
> i was on twitter and @chaeleggiewon was like "find a random wikipedia article and write a fic with its title" 
> 
> the first one that popped up was wikipedia explaining what a "bicycle clip hat" is
> 
> so, i worked with it 
> 
> anyhow, ENJOY

 

 

 

“Mr. Lee, can I take the red blocks? I want the red blocks!”

 

“But, Mr. Lee! I want the red ones! Take the yellow!”

 

“Don’t wanna!”

 

Hoseok really can’t understand why he has to split the same red blocks in half everyday. He has done it so many times already, he has counted all the blocks in this chest more times than he can remember. And he does it once more, because he knows; he can’t resist the kids’ smile when they are satisfied. He just can’t.

 

“Hey, hey. Wonnie, I’ve told you before. The castle will be better if you use all the blocks. It will be colorful!”

 

Hyungwon pouts and looks to the side, Hoseok’s heart melting a little.

 

“Don’t you like rainbows, Hyungwonnie?”

 

“I...I do.”

 

“Don’t you want your castle to be like one?”

 

Hyungwon nods and so does Jooheon, the other small red block troublemaker.

 

“Then,” Hoseok grabs all the blocks, gathering them in a huge pile between the two little boys, “build it together. With all the colors. I’m sure it’s going to turn out pretty.”

 

Now it’s Jooheon’s turn to speak up, mustering his own powerful pout, landing another blow on Hoseok’s poor, weak heart.

 

“We don’t want it to be pretty, we want it to be manly!”

 

The small smiles settling on the kids’ faces when their little hands are grabbing the toys, mumbling ideas to each other about how their castle is going to be hosting dragon knights, make Hoseok love his job more and more every time. He sits up, going to his small desk, watching around at all the kids playing with the different toys in the classroom.

 

He just finished reading another fairytale and the kids are now playing until they exhaust themselves, right before their parents come to pick them up. He steals some time to eat his spinach breadsticks, munching while listening to two little girls talking about why their dads are the best in the world, because their moms seem like regular moms to them.

 

By the time he’s downing the crumbs from the breadstick bag, the first parents start getting in, some in suits, some in pajama like clothes, their kids dropping the toys right then and there to run in their arms, all smiles and giggles. He greets them all, answering questions about their kids’ days and some about his, some moms finding him pretty enough to chit chat with him, ask him about how he copes with all these children, when they can’t cope even with one or two.

 

He copes, because he loves them all like his. Each and every kid has a small portion of his big heart, and everyday that portion manages to grow.

 

Parents and kids are going in and out and after a while Hoseok sighs in relief, his working day coming to an end. He feels small fingers tugging on his sweater paw and he looks down.

 

“Mr. Lee.”

 

Jooheon’s saucer like, glinting eyes stare up at him and his heart shaped lips pucker up, Hoseok becoming one with the floor. He crouches, matching Jooheon’s height.

 

“What is it, Honey?”

 

“Where...where is my mom?”

 

Hoseok checks his wrist watch and he frowns. She’s twenty minutes late. His frown falls, a gummy smile replacing it, his eyes crescents when he looks at Jooheon.

 

“She’s on her way. She will be here in a minute. Wanna play?”

 

Jooheonnie shakes his head, the infamous pout settling on his lips once again.

 

“Don’t wanna. I wanna go home.”

 

“You will be home in a little while, Jooheonnie, be patient, kay? She’s on her w-”

 

He gets cut by a sudden thud on the door and loud heaving, a man leaning against the doorframe standing there, breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling alarmingly.

 

“Can I help you, sir?”

 

He sits up, protectively standing in front of Jooheon, but the boy manages to slip under his legs and run towards the man with open arms.

 

“Jooh-”

 

“Hyunwoo-hyung! You’re here!”

 

“Ye..ah. Sorry...I’m late...Jooheonnie...mom was...busy…”

 

Jooheon headbutts the man’s knee softly, stomping his foot on the floor angrily.

 

“I’m hungry. I was going to die! Now, I should eat burgers.”

 

“We can’t go to the burger place now, Jooheon...I’m here with my bike. Next time...okay? I will buy you burgers.”

 

“Excuse me, are you Jooheon’s brother?”

 

Hoseok comes closer, taking a good look of the man in front of him, who stands up properly, straightening the wrinkles on his expensive looking suit. Tall, built and...sweaty. In a suit. Hoseok’s breath gets caught in his throat.

 

The man flashes him a small smile and nods, running his hand through his sweaty, brown strands and ruffling his brother’s curly mess of hair, his smile widening when he glances down at him.

 

“Jooheon’s...our mom was busy at work and I had to run...well, ride my bike here as fast as I could. I’m sorry I wasn’t on time.”

 

Hoseok smiles warmly, shaking his head.

 

“It doesn’t matter, it was a last minute notice. We didn’t wait for long, right Honey?”

 

“We did, but…” Jooheon stares between Hoseok and his brother, smiling. “But it’s okay. My brother will give me burgers!”

 

The man sighs when Jooheon hugs his leg grinning and Hoseok starts chuckling, because he knows that this kid will always take what he wants. Who can resist those dimples? They are unreal. True, raw power. They will get him far in life.

 

“How can you say no to him?”

 

“I...can’t. Nobody can.”

 

“Then you should hurry for those burgers.”

 

“Yeah, Woo-hyung, let’s go! I’ll die!”

 

Jooheon tugs on his brother’s pants and he lifts him up, giving him a green, red and dinosaur printed bicycle clip helmet that was hanging from his elbow all along. Jooheon takes it in his hands, scrunching his small nose.

 

“I don’t want this, hyung! It’s too lame!”

 

“But-”

 

Before he can say anything, he finds himself with the helmet on his head, his own helmet being claimed by the little boy, who smiles proudly, his head too small for the large space of the black, adult helmet.

 

Hoseok can’t help but crack up into laughter, clutching his stomach when he can’t go on anymore, and Hyunwoo’s cheeks manage to rival the bright red color of the bicycle clip hat.

 

“It looks...it looks good on you, Hyunwoo. Matches the whole vibe, you know. Classy.”

 

Hyunwoo’s frown really makes Hoseok burst into laughter once more, and the corners of Hyungwoo’s lips are being lifted up in a small, shy smile, his eyes shining when they fall on Hoseok’s wide, heartwarming grin.

 

“I, uh, thanks? Thanks. I guess I’ll keep it. If it goes with the vibe.”

 

“Are you for real?”

 

Hyunwoo smiles widely and Hoseok swears his heart skips half a beat.

 

“You and Jooheon must know something.”

 

Jooheon, with the mention of his name, jerks in his brother’s hug.

 

“Come on, hyung, we should leave! We're late for lunch! Go! Go! _GO!_ ”

 

“Ah, ah, okay, ah, Jooheon, st- yeah, I-I should leave. We. We should leave. See you again, uhm…”

 

“Hoseok.”

 

“Mr. Lee!”

 

Hyunwoo shoots a last smile before he starts walking out of the door backwards.

 

“Yeah. See you again, Hoseok.”

 

Hoseok follows Hyunwoo’s movements with his eyes, how he walks out of the door clumsily, hitting his back on the edge but pretending that nothing happened, and walking out with Jooheon mocking him about how silly he is, hurting himself even with a helmet on.

 

As the sounds coming from the two siblings are becoming more and more faded, Hoseok doesn’t stop his legs from running towards them, his arm extending to tug on Hyunwoo’s helmet, pulling it off his head and gripping it hard in his hand.

 

Hyunwoo stops in his tracks, turning around, Jooheon’s too big helmet falling in front of his eyes, keeping him in the dark., his small hands fiddling with it in an attempt to replace it neatly on his head again. Failing.

 

“Uhm, what’s this ab-”

 

“Changed...my mind. It doesn’t go well with your vibe.”

 

Hoseok catches his breath, but not his thoughts.

 

“But it goes well with mine. So, I...may keep it.”

 

Hyunwoo furrows his eyebrows, tilting his head ever so slightly, expectantly and in wonder.

 

“How...can I get it back?”

 

Hoseok’s lips turn into a genuine, shit eating grin, giving an idea of what he’s about to say.

 

“I can only give it to you in one condition.”

 

Hyunwoo reflects the grin, in a shyer manner, but, it’s there. Clear and loud.

 

“And what that would be?”

 

“Come pick me up from here, after work. Tomorrow. Only then you’ll get your dino helmet back. Til then…wait here.”

 

He turns on his heels and runs as fast as he can inside, coming out moments later, holding another bicycle clip helmet, this time a light blue one.

 

“Here. Until then, keep this for me. I’ll wait for you to bring it back.”

 

Hoseok’s heart drops in his chest and rises again nearly one million times until Hyunwoo finally makes a move and takes the helmet in his hands, placing it on his head, and securing the clip, his eyes smiling along with his mouth.

 

He turns around and walks towards his bike, Jooheon managing to put his helmet back on the right way, looking behind and raising his tiny thumbs in a thumbs up gesture.

 

Hoseok can’t see the blush on Hyunwoo’s cheeks, or the way he reassures Jooheon he will certainly return his teacher’s helmet safe and sound as they ride back, but, something inside him tells him that he will come.

  
And when he does, different suit but the same, light blue helmet Hoseok gave him the day before hanging from his elbow, he knows that he’s up for a long ass ride. And for that, he’ll _definately_ need a bicycle clip hat.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i know, that's stupid, i should be updating lawfully chaotic  
> blame my one braincell, aka my body's master, @mashirakos on twt.....i guess


End file.
